headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Zone: The Prime Mover
"The Prime Mover" is the twenty-first episode of season two of the science fiction anthology series The Twilight Zone and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Richard L. Bare with a script written by Charles Beaumont. It first aired on CBS on Friday, March 24th, 1961 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number 173-3647. * The script from this episode is based on an unpublished story written by George Clayton Johnson. * According to the full cast list at IMDB, there are three additional actors featured in this episode who are uncredited: William Keene as a desk clerk, Robert Riordan as the hotel manager, and Joe Scott as a croupier. As their involvement in this episode cannot be verified, their names are not being added to the cast list. * This is the fourth episode of The Twilight Zone directed by Richard L. Bare. He directed seven episodes of the series in total. This is his second episode from season two. He previously directed "Nick of Time". * This is the fourth episode of The Twilight Zone written by Charles Beaumont. He writes twenty-two episodes of the series in total. This is his third episode from season two. * This is the first science fiction television work for actress Christine White. This is the first of two episodes of The Twilight Zone that she will appear in. Christine will also played Julia Wilson in the infamous "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" in 1965. * Director Richard L. Bare was 101-years-old when he died in 2015. * Actor Buddy Ebsen is best known for playing Jed Clampett on the comedy series The Beverly Hillbillies. Allusions * Las Vegas is known as the gambling capital of the world. Although there are many such gambling communities throughout the United States, Vegas always stands as a cut above the rest. The mystique surrounding Vegas involves one of hedonism and excess, giving rise to the phrase, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas". * Telekinesis, also known as mind over matter, is the ability to move objects using only the power of one's mind. Quotes * Narrator: Portrait of a man who thinks and thereby gets things done. Mr. Jimbo Cobb might be called a prime mover, a talent that has to be seen to be believed. In a moment he'll show his friends, and you, how he keeps both feet on the ground, and his head in the Twilight Zone. .... * Narrator: Some people possess talent, others are possessed by it. When that happens, the talent becomes a curse. Jimbo Cobb knew, right from the beginning. But before Ace Larsen learned that simple truth, he had to take a short trip through the Twilight Zone. .... * Ace Larsen: Sure it is, Phil. Sure it is. Ba da boom, huh, honey! Right? Win a million, lose a million, just like that, right. Okay, eleven is the number. * Jimbo Cobb: Ace... * Ace Larsen: You got it? Eleven! And this is it. * Jimbo Cobb: Ace... * Ace Larsen: Now don't bother me. * Jimbo Cobb: Ace, listen, I... * Ace Larsen: Alright, eleven. Eleven, eleven, eleven! And there it is! * Phil Nolan: Tough luck, trooper. * Ace Larsen: Huh? * Phil Nolan: You got nerve, pal. I like that. (Ace sees that he rolled a three) Next time you want to play a little game, trooper, give us a call. * Jimbo Cobb: Look, I'm sorry, but I was trying to tell you I... something happened. I lost the power. I guess a fuse blew out. You're not mad at me, are you, Ace? I mean, I couldn't help it. * Sheila: You mean we're not going to Lake Mead? * Ace Larsen: Well, he blew his fuse. You blew... you blew a fuse? See also External Links * * * * * * References * DeVoe, Bill. (2008). Trivia from The Twilight Zone. Albany, GA: Bear Manor Media. ISBN 978-1-59393-136-0 * Grams, Martin. (2008). The Twilight Zone: Unlocking the Door to a Television Classic. Churchville, MD: OTR Publishing. ISBN 978-0-9703310-9-0 ---- Category:1961/Episodes Category:March, 1961/Episodes Category:Rod Serling Category:Rod Serling/Host Category:Episodes with crew categories